Paper Cranes
by Seito
Summary: [RoyEd, Sequel to Paper Stars]They say if you fold a thousand paper cranes, the gods will grant you one wish(Really, Fullmetal, first paper stars, now paper cranes."“What was that for?”“That, Roy Mustang, was for kissing me last time.”) R


Mesa no own FMA

Seito: I really need to stop writing at one in the morning. With _Paper Stars_ in mind, listening to Gackt's Moon album, and folding paper cranes (ran out of star paper), here comes _Paper Stars_ sequel, _Paper Cranes_.

&------------------------&

_Paper Cranes_

&------------------------&

They say if you fold a thousand paper cranes, the gods will grant you one wish...

&------------------------&

"Really, Fullmetal, first paper stars, now paper cranes. Are you planning to open a shop to sell all of these?"

Ed looked up and felt a wave of déjà vu. There, once again, was Roy Mustang in all his glory. Wasn't it just a few days ago that this very scene played out before him? Ed saw a certain rubber band dangling from his superior's wrist. A smirk graced his face. "Are you here to return my rubber band from which you stole from me?" Ed asked. Ever since Roy had stolen his rubber band, Ed was stuck to using a ribbon to tie his hair back. Somehow, there was a shortage of rubber bands in this town.

Roy returned the smirk with one of his own. "No, besides you look good with a ribbon in your hair."

Ed fought down his blush and continued his folding. Roy's smirk slowly turned to into a smile as he watched Ed worked. The Flame Alchemist had left his office in search for the younger alchemist. Instead of heading to the libraries, Roy headed straight for the café that Ed seemed to be spending a lot of time in. When he arrived there, low and behold, there was Ed sitting at one of the booths, folding again. This time, Roy saw paper cranes instead of paper stars.

"So why is today paper cranes instead of paper stars?" asked Roy. He picked up one of the cranes Ed had finished. The table was covered in colorful paper cranes. Roy inspected the crane. The edges were lined up, the creases were straight, and the tips of the paper were pointed and not crumbled, a perfect crane that could only have come to be after years of practice.

"Ran out of star paper," Ed replied. He pulled down the wings of the crane he was working on, to puff up the body.

Roy set down the crane he was holding before he picked up a multicolored white, red, and yellow paper. Ed stopped what he was doing to watch Roy casually fold the paper diagonally, then in half.

Moments later there was a crane with a crooked head in front of Roy. "Could never get the head right," Roy mused softly.

Ed's eyebrow rose as he said, "For someone who didn't know how to fold paper stars, you make nice cranes. I didn't expect you to know how to fold cranes."

Roy's smirk returned as he picked up another piece of paper. "Who doesn't know how to fold paper cranes?" he challenged.

Ed's eyebrow rose further. "Oh, so you're telling me that Major Armstrong and First Lieutenant Havoc can fold paper cranes?" he asked sarcastically.

Roy shot him a playful glare as Ed grinned. "So any reason to why you're now folding paper cranes? Other than the fact that you ran out of star paper." Roy set down his second finished crane and picked up another sheet of paper.

"Not really," answered Ed, "Just a rumor I heard, plus I like making paper cranes just about as much as I like making paper stars." He placed another crane to his pile. "Tea and rice cracker?" Ed gestured towards the teapot and bowl of rice crackers that lay among the paper cranes on the table.

"Sure," said Roy, not looking up from his paper crane. Thus began the quiet afternoon in café.

&-----------&

It was two hours later when Roy noticed that there was a suitcase underneath the table. "Planning to leave already, Fullmetal?" he asked.

"Yeah. This evening," answered Ed. "Al discovered a new lead. Hopefully we'll get some new information."

"Ah."

Outside, the sun crept closer and closer to the horizon. The sky turned from a blue color to one of red, orange, and yellow as night drew ever closer. Inside, Ed had dumped most of his cranes into a glass jar as it was getting crowded on the table. It was around then that Ed noticed he was going to be late.

&---&

"Here."

Roy blinked in surprise. Ed was handing him two jars. One was filled with paper stars about a fourth of the way and the other had the paper cranes from today, which filled up about half of the jar. "Why," he asked.

Ed shrugged. "I'm leaving and there's no room for these two jars in my suitcase. You've already started folding some of them, you can finish filling the jars up. Personally I like the paper stars' jar better. You can at least see the stars versus the jar of paper cranes which seems like just a bunch of colors." Roy took the jars.

"Besides," continued Ed with a smirk, "They say if you fold a thousands cranes you receive one wish. You can do it for me and tell me if it comes true."

They walked outside. Ed leaped onto the small wall, to look above the crowd for his brother. (The wall gave him an enough boost that he was looking eye to eye with Roy). Then he snapped his fingers as if he had suddenly remembered something. "Oi, General!"

Roy stopped in his tracks, preventing his sudden disappearance. Ed walked on the wall towards him. As soon as Ed was looking at Roy straight in the face, he hit Roy. (Luckily Roy didn't drop the glass jars he was holding.)

"What was that for?" demanded Roy.

Ed leaned closer to Roy's face and said, "That, Roy Mustang, was for kissing me last time." Roy paled a bit. Ed continued, "And this..." He leaned over Roy to give him a breathtaking kiss. When they broke apart, Ed finished his sentence, "was also for kissing me last time."

Then over the crowd, a familiar voice was heard. "Nii-san! We're going to miss the train!!"

Giving Roy one more kiss, this time on the cheek, Ed leaped down from the wall. He grabbed his suitcase and disappeared into the crowd, but not before saying, "Ja mata!" Then he left Roy in his shock.

Roy blinked once, twice. Forget making a thousands cranes. His wish (or at least one of them) came true. Roy headed home in a happy and dazed state. He suddenly looked forward to the next time he saw Edward. (Seito: -sarcastically- like he didn't in the first place.) It will definitely be very interesting.

&-------------------&

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" asked Al.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one thing you haven't stopped smiling since we've gotten on the train."

"It's nothing Al. Just a simple wish..."

"Huh?"

&-----------------------------------------&

All of General Mustang's subordinates were gathered around the door of their superior's office the next day.

"Is that a jar of paper stars on his desk?"

"I didn't know the General enjoyed making origami."

"Is he making paper cranes?"

"First he comes in making paper stars, now he has a jar of paper stars and another one with paper cranes and is in the process of making one."

"Do you think the General is ill?"

"He hasn't stopped smiling like that since he came into the office this morning."

"Maybe he is under the weather."

"That or he's really happy."

As the subordinates continued to ponder on whether or not their superior was feeling alright, Roy sat in his office, completely unaware of what was going on outside his office, folding paper cranes.

&--------------------------_Owari_-------------------------&

Seito: Enjoy? Hoped you did.

(La/-/er- Seito seems to be obsessed with origami and writing at 1 a.m. now... But it's still good, ne?)

Seito: yes I'm obsessed with origami and writing at 1 a.m. I believe I had to answer a few reviews from _Paper Stars_

**To The La/-/er**

Yay you reviewed! Should I post _Paper Triangles_ too?

**To leelink**

Yes, yes Fluff is always good when someone is sick.

**To Das Blume**

I wish I had a jar full of paper stars too. (Mine's is only filled a 1/4 of the way. Then I sorta ran out of paper...)

**To XxMaster-ExXx**

Really, couples give each a jar of paper stars? I didn't know that. How ironic that I did the same thing in the story...

**To Circular Infinity**

See that's why you don't go writing at one in the morning. (Of course what do I go and do? I go and write this piece at one in the morning. I'm an idiot.) Though I don't know if this one flowed as smoothly as _Paper Stars_, in my opinion. (Maybe this story did better)

**To Omakase Shimasu and RuByMoOn17**

Well that's the sequel. –points up to the story-

**To Kaijuu-Ed/ BigBlackDog, chickee11, and lugiamania**

Thanks for reviewing!

**To mana**

Ah... I see. I think you meant warm, not worm. Worms are those icky, long things you find in the dirt that remind me of noodles. (Noodles, good thing. Worms, bad thing)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
